


Freedom, Beauty, Truth and Love

by WeasleyLover10



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: Life working in the cast of Moulin Rouge the musical.





	Freedom, Beauty, Truth and Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the show at the last minute (I saw it on a Friday night in Boston and the show ended that Sunday) and fell in love. It led to this. Enjoy!

She slid her hand over his shoulder, across his collarbone and down the gold buttons of his purple vest. They were cool to the touch even with the blazing lights of the Emerson Colonial theater.

Her left foot hooked around Aaron Tveit’s left ankle as she grazed his crotch. She left her hand there, as was the choreography as she sang.

“Cause we are living.”

Aaron, ever the professional, maintained character in his face.

“In a material world.”

His eyes, however, told a different story. No matter how good of an actor he was, he couldn’t hide how turned on he was by his wife touching him like that.

“And I am a material girl.”

She winked at him, as Amelia Tveit not as Travesty the Diamond Dog. She could see the smile in his eyes so, goaded by his reaction, she squeezed. Then she immediately stalked away from him.

“Alright cut. Let’s take a break before we rehearse single ladies.”

She was chatting with Holly and Robyn when she was suddenly dragged away by arms that were wrapped around her waist.

“Excuse you! I was talking.” She said loudly as he dragged them to a less crowded part of the stage.

She looked out at the empty seats of the Emerson as she felt Aaron’s weight shift against her back.

“What was that?”

“What?” She said, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

He bit her ear lobe.

“You know what.”

“All hot and bothered now Babe?”

“You know how I feel about thigh-highs.”

“I do.”

He started nuzzling her neck and she giggled. He finally gave in and kissed her there.

“Your costumes are going to kill me. I hope you know that.”

She pulled his arms tighter around her and rolled her head to her left to give him better access to her throat.

“I love you, Tveit.” She said quietly so that only he could hear.

“Hey! You two! What do you think you’re doing? We’re in the middle of a rehearsal. Keep your marital shenanigans confined to the outdoors. Yes?”

Aaron released her from his hold and started to walk back to his mark.

“Ah-ah-ah.” She said to his back.

She tapped her cheek to which he smiled. He went back to her side in a few large strides and kissed her cheek.

“Better?”

“Much.” She said.

“Alright people. Let’s get this number blocked.”

* * *

“Is it cheesy if I put my caption as ‘heart eyes motherfucker’?” 

Amelia Tveit was staring at her phone toying with her Instagram story caption before posting it.

“Let me see it.” Karen said.

Karen’s legs were currently propped up in Amelia’s lap while they waited for the boys to finish the first Bohemian Idea scene. She tossed her phone to Karen’s outstretched hand.

“Wow. You guys are disgustingly cute.”

The video was a short clip of Aaron staring in her direction with the heart eyes filter.

“Is it too cute?”

“I think the ‘motherfucker’ takes it down a couple of notches.”

“Ok good. I’m posting it.”

“And now you’re going to crash Instagram.”

“I sure hope not! I’m bored.”

They continued to talk about their thoughts on the big opening scene of the second act that they were going to spend all tomorrow afternoon working on. But once the boys finished, they were free for a rare night off. 

Suddenly, they were both startled by the slamming of the stage door.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Aaron said, sprinting across the room to Amelia’s couch.

He yanked her up by the hand and dragged her behind him as he ran towards his dressing room.

“Where are we going?” She said, slightly out of breath as she watched him run around his room, gathering his stuff.

He pulled one of his ball caps, it was her favorite, onto her head snugly.

“We, my beautiful Diamond Dog, are going to enjoy some well-deserved time out on the town. You know what they say, the night is short, and rehearsal is long.”

He then dragged her quickly out of the dressing room and back towards the exit. The others clearly had managed to keep up with Aaron’s pace seeing as she could hear them laughing behind her.

“You know, somehow I don’t think that’s how that saying goes.”

As they waited for the crosswalk signal to change, Aaron tugged her into his side.

“Smartass.”

“Yeah, watcha gonna do about it?”

“Not a damn thing. But I would really like to kiss you right now.”

She grinned and wrapped a hand into his white t-shirt as he leaned in. When his lips touched hers, it was like she could finally breathe again. It felt like it had been hours since they had kissed and in reality, it had been. When he pulled away, a whine came out of her mouth.

He laughed at her.

“Sorry baby but we have to cross the street at some point.”

Sometime later, she found herself in a club dressed in about as much clothing as was the norm for her show costumes. She remembered changing into her Pink Floyd crop top and jean shorts. She also remembered taking four shots with her cast mates. After that, everything started to blur a little bit.

“Ames!”

“What?!”

“If I have to take this shot, you do too!”

“Are you serious?” 

“Come on!”

“Ah! Ok, ok I’m going!” She said as Tam herded her towards her husband.

“There are good ships, and there are wood ships. The ships that sail the sea. But the best ships, are friendships. And may they always be.”

She just stared at him.

“You are so fucking weird.”

He winked and linked his elbow around hers.

“Bottoms up Mrs. Tveit.”

“Oh Lord. Ok.”

And they downed their shots together much to their happiness of their friends and castmates. She couldn’t stop the shudder that went through her body. Aaron gave a hearty laugh at her expression.

“That was unpleasant.” She said, smacking her lips in an attempt to get the taste out of her mouth.

That shot sent her over the edge. Everything was blurring now.

“Let’s go dance!” Holly yelled.  
Amelia suddenly found herself being dragged away from their private booth and towards the crowded dance floor.

“Aaron!” She yelled.

She caught his hand at the last second and he attempted to keep up with Amelia who really was just trying to keep up with Holly. She looked behind her to see that the rest of the cast was right behind them.

When they finally managed to get their way around the mass of bodies ‘Despacito’ was just ending. 

“Finally. I hate that song.” Aaron said.

Aaron was too far away for her liking. She sidled up next to him.

“It’s not so bad.”

Aaron gave her a dirty look.

“What? It’s not.”

He just rolled his eyes.

As she laughed at him the intro to the next song began.

Where’s all my soul sistas?  
Lemme hear ya’ll flow sistas  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

A roar went up from their cluster.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Aaron said exasperated.

Amelia shimmied away from him and towards her castmates who were having a ball.

“She said ‘Hello,’ hey Joe! You wanna give it a go?”

She beckoned to Aaron with her pointer finger. He placed his hands on her hips and turned her around so that they were back to front. Their bodies ground together to the deep bass of Lady Marmalade as she sang along out of habit. She could feel the electricity coursing through her as his hands slid across her body.

She took a few steps back from him, merely following the beat now. He eyed her appreciatively.

“Babe. Ames!”

“What?” She said slinking her body back towards his, her hands sliding up and over his shoulders.

“You’re doing the choreo.” He said, laughing.

She finally snapped out of her trance and frowned down at her feet. Her body had betrayed her.

“Fuck me.”

He let out a sincere laugh. But he became serious again when she slid down towards the floor, her hands running up and down his thighs as she bounced on the balls of her feet to the beat. As the song ended, she slowly moved up to standing, singing the last few lines to the song. Aaron slipped his hands into the back pockets of her shorts.

She didn’t wait for him to make a move. She just kissed him hungrily, her hands yanking on his long hair. The sound he made, nearly caused her to drag his ass to a dark alley and have him take her.

“While I still don’t like it, I think I found a benefit to this ridiculous haircut.” She mumbled as his hands slipped out of her pockets and under her waistband.

He scoffed against her lips and kissed her brusquely. He bit her lip hard, sending her spiraling even faster than she already was. No matter what she did, it wasn’t enough. Her hands ran under his shirt, gliding across his abdominals and chest. She needed more.

She could tell by the way he was kissing her that he felt the same. His kisses were all but bruising. The hand that didn’t have a firm grasp on her bare ass was tangled in her hair.

“Oh, get a room you numpties!” Tam yelled.

A crumpled-up napkin hit her in the back of the head. However, it was really the exclamation that got their attention.

“Alright we will.” Aaron said confidently.

“Give us a few hours alright Dan?”

“Hey, I don’t need to know what goes on so consider me out of the way for a while.”

Amelia giggled.

“Come on missy.”

And even though the room was spinning slightly, probably from the alcohol and the lack of oxygen, Amelia managed to keep up with Aaron. When they finally reached the front door, Aaron reached for her hand.

She tried to reach for his hand, but she was too drunk to maintain her balance. Some trained dancer, she was.

“Whoopsie.”

“Are you really that drunk?” He said, chuckling.

“Just a smidge.” She said.

He shook his head.

“Hop on.”

“Really?”

“Yes really.”

She clambered onto his back and he hooked his arms under her legs. She bit his ear lobe.

“Keep doing that and we’re not going to make it back to my place.”

“I’m not opposed to a dark alley somewhere.”

He just groaned.

“Can we just talk about, I don’t know the Cowboys?”

“Oh my God. Ezekiel Elliot. What a piece of trash.”

“He is not a piece of trash!”

And thus, ensued the bickering. It finally ended when they reached the door to Aaron and Danny’s rental apartment. One second, he was standing in front of her unlocking the door and the next she was whipped inside and pinned against said door. In seconds, his hands were gliding up her chest and then under her bra.

“Aaron, if you make me wait one more second I just might kill you.”

He grinned against the skin of her neck and pulled her towards his room. She closed and locked the door behind her and found that he had already shed his shirt. He had just pushed his jeans off when she shoved him onto the edge of the bed. In seconds, she was straddling him and was shirtless as well.

“Honey?” Aaron said.

“Mmmph.” She moaned in acknowledgment and pleasure as he ran his hands over her ribs.

“We’re never letting rehearsal get in the way of our sex life again.”

“Deal.”

The next morning Alex, was in their break room, gathering everyone for rehearsal.

“Has anyone seen Amelia? She’s the lead other than Nini for the opening scene of Act II and you all know this is going to take us all day.”

There was a general clamor of ‘No’.

“And for that matter, where is Aaron?”

The Tveits were nowhere to be found. But about five minutes later, the door opened and in walked the couple. Amelia was dressed in a baggy Cowboys jersey and a pair of gym shorts that were clearly several sizes too big.

Aaron looked equally as disheveled with his hair clearly unbrushed. Both were still wearing sunglasses indoors.

“Late night you two?” Alex Timbers asked, amusement in his tone.

“You could say that” Amelia said, “Does anyone have any advil?”

* * *

Amelia was trying to be very very careful in her can-can skirt. It was getting closer and closer to the opening previews and they were now starting to practice in costume.

“Don’t trip, don’t trip.” She mumbled to herself.

She followed the other girls through the open door and into their break room. She had to hold her skirts in her hands just to maneuver around the room.

“What’s everyone laughing about?” She said, retrieving an apple from the basket near their fridge.

“Aaron’s eating again.” Karen said laughing.

“Oh yeah it’s his elevensies.” She said, taking a bite out of her apple.

Everyone burst out laughing.

“See! She understands!” Aaron said protesting.

She walked over towards him and the rest of the cast.

“She doesn’t count! She’s your wife.”

“Yes, and she tolerates my eating habits which is why I love her.” He said, he roped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Everyone else continued to mock them. Amelia meanwhile was content to eat her apple and cuddle with her husband.

* * *

“Aaron. I’m sleepy.” 

He was sitting in one of the theater seats when she came over to him. She was once again scantily clad in her Diamond Dog costume.

Come here.” He said, opening his arms to her.

She slid onto his lap and curled her body into his. Within a few seconds, her head was comfortably tucked under his chin. He kissed the top of her head.

“Do you want to go take a nap?”

She simply nodded her head.

“Alright, come on sleepy head. I would carry you but I’m still sore from rehearsal earlier.”

She merely mumbled a half-hearted consent. She let him tow her through the wings and towards the door that led to backstage. Sahr was already asleep on the couch on the far wall.

He laid down on the couch, took off his sweatshirt and pulled her down on top of him gently. She automatically assumed their typical position when they didn’t have a big enough bed to spoon. They were chest to chest. She tucked her head against his left shoulder. He sandwiched their legs together and pulled his sweatshirt over their heads.

“Comfy?”

“Mmm-hmm.” She said already half asleep.

“Love you.” She muttered.

“Love you too Ames.”

* * *

She and the entirety of the female cast sprinted off stage. They had fifteen minutes until they had to be back on the stage. They were trying to finish blocking the most complicated number in the show and everyone was losing their minds.

She needed to pee and, in her cancan skirt, it was going to take forever. Backstage was absolute pandemonium as the ladies ran around. The men of the cast meanwhile, just tried to stay out of their way.

“Aaron!”

“Yes dear?”

“You’re going to kill me, but I need your help.”

“What’s up?”

“Just come with me.”

And she ran to the bathroom, hoping that he was following her.

“Ames!” He exclaimed, realizing that she was going to the bathroom.

“I can’t get this shit off by myself!”

“What if someone else comes in?”

She gave him an annoyed look.

“Nobody comes into the ladies’ room!” She bellowed and yanked him in behind her.  
She walked into the handicap stall and he reluctantly followed her.

“Thank you.” 

“Yeah I guess I really do love you huh?”

She brushed that one piece of hair that was always falling out of his face. He smiled at her and then ducked under her large skirt. She tensed when she felt his breath against her thighs. He was usually down there in different circumstances. His fingers skated across the hooks of her suspenders, undoing them gently. He reached up and peeled off her garter belt, she shivered as the cool air hit her now exposed privates.

His head popped back out from under her skirts.

“Man, I couldn’t breathe in there.”

“Sorry.” 

She went to sit on the toilet so that she could finally pee and then realized her predicament. Her skirt would get in the way.

“Hmmpfh.” She huffed annoyed.

“I’ve got it.”

Aaron straddled the toilet, his back as close to the lever and wall as it could be.

“I love you.” She said, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Even though, she knew she shouldn’t be embarrassed, this was incredibly awkward. She didn’t care if they were married.

She finally sat as Aaron gathered her skirts as best as he could. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sound of her going to the bathroom.

“This is so embarrassing.”

He laughed again.

“It’ll be a good one to tell the kids.”

She laughed with him. She finally finished and waddled over to wash her hands.

“Ready?”

“I’m sorry in advanced for suffocating you.”

He laughed one more time before ducking back under her skirts and making quick work of her garter belt, suspenders, and stockings. She looked at her watch.

“Shit. I’ve got five minutes.”

“Well you’re done.” 

And she ran out the door, Aaron close on her heels.

“Ladies, five minutes. Let’s move.” Karen said, trying to usher everyone back out.

“Amelia Tveit!”

“What!” She yelled, half way out the door.

“Eat something!” 

Aaron was holding up his usual elevensies, gesturing towards her. She ran over, opened her mouth and he popped the spoon in. She handed it back to him, mouth full.

“Fanks.”

He kissed her on the cheek.

“Go, go.” He said, shooing her.

She ran after the others.

* * *

She felt like she was in that one scene in Moulin Rouge, the movie of course, where Christian and Satine snuck off to the balcony to be together. Aaron was tugging her along by the hand as they weaved through the hallway quickly. Amelia kept checking behind her, afraid they were going to be caught. 

When he finally got her to the dark corner of the balcony, where they were mostly hidden from the stage, he pinned her against the wall. His left hand held both her arms above her head as he kissed her. She giggled, and he grinned. He kissed her again, it was becoming more and more heated between them the more they kissed. She thrust her hips into his and bit his lip. She dragged it out between her teeth. In retaliation, he shoved her back into the wall. She shivered at his darkened gaze.

“I need you.” He growled into her ear as he kissed just below her earlobe.

She kissed the corner of his mouth; her red lipstick was smeared across his lips.

“No hickies. We can’t. Aaron.” She groaned his name.

“Say my name again.” He demanded.

He had released her hands and used his left to widen her stance. His other ran up her left leg. It wasn’t fair. She was wearing nothing else, but a garter set and a bra. He was fully dressed.

She yanked his lips to hers as his fingers glided under the silk mesh to where she needed him. She was melting down, this wasn’t like them. This wasn’t like him. In all the years she had known him, at all the rehearsals and shows she had been too they had never once snuck off to have sex. Apparently, that was about to change. She undid the clasp of his pants and his fly. If his hands were going to mess with her while in costume, she was going to reciprocate.

They were both close, she knew it.

“Say it. Say my name.” He whispered darkly, his lips on her collarbone.

Two could play at that game. She yanked his long hair causing his head to jerk so that they were eye to eye.

“Aaron.” She said with force.

He grinned like the Cheshire cat and dove in to kiss her.

“Aaron! Amelia! Where are you?” Alex yelled from below them.

“Fuck. Shit. Fuck.” Aaron cursed angrily, two fingers still inside her.

She tried to melt further into the dark corner, afraid of being caught.

“Aaron! What the hell are you doing all the way up there?”

They had been spotted. Or at least Aaron had been.

“I’m so so sorry babe.” He muttered quietly.

He withdrew his fingers as she was inches from the edge. She felt simultaneously empty and overstimulated. She braced her hands against the wall trying to calm her beating heart. He adjusted his junk, trying to hide the very noticeable bulge in his pants.

“Sorry man! I was just admiring the view from up here.”

“What’s that on your face?”

“What?” He held up his phone and realized he was covered in lipstick.

“Shit.” He swore quietly.

“Who is that behind you?”

Amelia thought she was safe. She was very wrong.

“Amelia. What-I don’t- “

The game was up. She slid her next to Aaron, he noticed her hands were still shaking. She could see the realization dawn on his face.

“Oh, are you fucking serious?” He swore, shaking his head at them.

He walked away from them in disbelief. Aaron finally took in a deep breath and turned around.

“Ames. I’m so sorry for doing that to you.”

“You’re sorry? I’m sorry.” She said, gesturing to his bulge.

“I’ll deal with it. Do you need me to…”

He trailed off.

“What I need is for you to maintain a distance of about 10 feet because I’m not going to make it through the rest of this rehearsal if you don’t.”

He laughed, but knew she was being serious.

“Can I at least kiss you?”

She rolled her eyes which he took as a yes. He leaned forward slowly and kissed her forehead.

“10 feet.” She said gesturing between them.

“Yes Ma’am.”

* * *

“Amelia! We need your help.”

She was sprawled out onto the couch, dressed in yoga pants, converse and Aaron’s Ithaca sweatshirt.

“Ah! What the hell is wrong with you Alex?” She said startled.

“Sorry but Karen’s fitting has gone over by an hour and a half and Aaron needs help running ‘Elephant Love Medley’.”

“Alright. I’m coming.”

“Do you know it?”

“My melodies might be a little spotty, but I think I’ve got it.”

Aaron was in costume, his long coat covering his legs.

“I’ve got her.”

“Hi babe.” He said, in greeting kissing her cheek.

“Alright Tveits. Let’s do this.

Amelia took a deep breath as she took Karen’s mark.

“Love is… a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong.”

“Don’t start that again.”

“All you need is love.”

“You’re being ridiculous.” She cut in.

“All you need is love!!”

“I heard you the first time!”

And Aaron began to sing. She joined him as they interchanged lines.

“Take on me.”

“No, no, no.” She ran away as he followed at her heels.

“Take me on.”

They continued the song.

“Everlasting love.” They sang together.

“Need you by my side. Girl, you’ll be my bride.” 

At that line he winked at her and she laughed, breaking character for just a moment.

“But I can’t help, falling in love with you.”

The look on Aaron’s face was so heartfelt that it made her ache. She knew he was acting but on the other hand, he meant it. He really did love her. She sang Karen’s solo as Aaron continued with ‘Take On Me’ as the counter song. They continued to inch towards each other.

“Cause love lifts us up where we belong. Where the eagles fly on a mountain high.”

“Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day.”

They were so close that she could see how his eyes sparkled in the light.

“We could be heroes! Just for one day.”

Alex read the dialogue slowly. She and Aaron were panting, their breaths in sync. She was sweating under these lights and took off his sweatshirt.

“Though nothing will keep us together.” She sang.

“We could steal time just for one day.” Aaron sang, taking her hand.

“We can be heroes. Forever and ever. We can be lovers. Just for one day. We can be heroes. Forever and ever. We can be lovers. Just for one day.”

Aaron had both of her hands grasped in his, their bodies nearly touching. Then the song changed.

“Come what may!” They sang in near perfect harmony.

She shook her head to the beat, engrossed in the moment.

“Come what may!! I will love you until my dying day.”

Aaron’s hand caressed her face and she had to fight back her tears.

“I will always love you.”

She could see the tears shining in his eyes.

“And I will always love you!”

She sang the high note as Aaron went high as well. She smiled internally to herself as she could tell he was concentrating on hitting the note correctly.

“And I will always. Love you!”

They had moved so that their legs were at the edge of Satine’s chaise longue. Aaron pushed her gently down and crawled slowly on top of her. The arrangement ended, and they were both left gasping. A few tears slipped out from her eyes and Aaron wiped them away. He leaned down and kissed her chastely.

“And I will love until my dying day.” He sang softly to her.

She gave a watery chuckle and reached forward to kiss him again. Their moment was broken by Alex’s ovation.

“That was amazing. Both of you. Aaron, I think we could stand to run it again. What do you think?”

“I think another run would be good.”

“Alright five minutes.”

Aaron sat up on the chaise, brushing his hair back again. She followed his motions and tucked her head against his shoulder. She slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. He sighed deeply, feeling almost at peace with the world.

He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

She hadn’t meant to start a fight. It was tech week. Everyone was stressed. It was organized chaos essentially every day and the only time they had a second to breath was at night.

The evening before Aaron had asked her to stay over. She felt awful. She knew he missed her and just needed to sleep next to her. She missed him too. But she had an earlier call time than him this morning and so she said she was going to stay in her apartment with Holly. 

He just snapped. They started arguing even with Danny in the apartment. It ended with her stomping out of his front door and slamming it behind her.

Everyone knew something was wrong when he didn’t even say hello to her when he and Danny arrived at rehearsal. 

They were running ‘Roxanne’ and Amelia and her partner Hank were killing their tango. But she couldn’t help but hear the anger in Aaron’s voice.

“Ames. You with me?” Hank asked.

“Yeah, sorry.”

She kept trying to see Aaron as they danced but they were moving too fast.

“Roxanne.” She sang.

Aaron was only a few feet away.

“Roxanne.”

Now he was across the stage.

“Amelia. Focus.” Hank implored.

But just then Aaron crossed them, and their eyes met.

“Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can’t fight. You’re free to leave me but just don’t deceive me.”

She was shaking in Hank’s arms. She needed to talk to her husband.

“And please, believe me when I say, ‘I love you’.”

He was looking her dead in the eye when he belted the last line.

The choreography finished not long after and everyone was left breathing hard. But Amelia couldn’t take her eyes off him.

“That was amazing everyone. Five-minute break and then we’ll run it again.”

Aaron stomped off stage.

“Aaron! Aaron! Wait!” She said, finally saying his name for the first time all day.

All eyes were on the couple as she chased after him.

“Aaron!” She called again to his retreating back.

He beat her to the break room. When she finally burst through the door, he was pacing angrily back and forth.

“Aaron.” She said softly.

“What?!” He turned, and she could see the anger in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She said, looking at him.

He stopped pacing.

“Did you mean what you said last night? Do you think I’m controlling?”

In the heat of the moment she had said that. She knew it would upset him which is why she said it. The only other woman that he had been as serious with as he was with her had ended things because she had thought he was controlling.

“No, I don’t. I should never have said that. I only did because I knew it would hurt you and that was wrong of me.”

“What the hell happened last night?” He said, finally taking a step towards her.

“I was tired and stressed and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. I yelled first.”

“Yeah but I should have explained myself better.”

He finally stepped up to her.

“I just miss you.”

“I miss you too. Can I hug you?”

He opened his arms and she walked into them. She wasn’t surprised when she felt whole again.

“I’m sorry. I love you.” She mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt.

“I love you too.”

He smoothed down her dutch braids that were starting to frizz slightly.

“Guess we gotta go back out there, huh?” He said, his chin resting on the top of her head.

“Yeah I guess so.”

He took a step back and she turned to leave. But at the last second, he grabbed her hand and spun her around and kissed her.

She made an initial noise of surprise but then immediately melted into the kiss. They broke apart so that they could breathe, their noses brushing up against each other. He pecked her lips one last time and then grabbed the door handle that led out to the stage.

“Seriously you guys?”

The entire cast was sitting outside the door. Amelia rolled her eyes.

“We’re fine. Just a little marital spat now come on we’ve got a show to do.”

* * *

Aaron’s alarm wouldn’t shut up. It was driving her crazy.

“Agghhhh.” She grumbled angrily into his chest.

“Make it stop.” She moaned, her arm tightening around his waist.

He rolled slightly on top of her to mess with his phone. Finally, it stopped. He went back to his previous spot and brushed her hair out of her face.

“Good morning.” He said softly.

“No.” She said, pulling their bodies closer together.

He kissed her the top of her head, then her forehead, then her nose. She crinkled it which he took as a sign that she was now awake. Reluctantly, she cracked one eye open then another. At least it was a nice sight to wake up to.

“Hello.” She said, scratching the stubble that covered his jaw.

“You need to shave.” She said.

“What? You don’t like it?”

He kissed the corner of her mouth, rubbing the stubble along her cheek.

“Stop! That tickles!”

“Are you awake now?”

“Unfortunately.”

He leaned down to kiss her properly.

“It’s finale day.” He said when he pulled back.

“Yes, it is. Are you sad?”

“It’s bittersweet.”

She nodded solemnly in agreement. She sat upright, finger-combing her hair. He followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“We’ll be back.” She said, turning her head to face him.

He hummed in agreement. She squeezed his fingers and slipped out of bed. His grey t-shirt was barely long enough on her.

“C’mon Christian. This Diamond Dog needs coffee.”

“Don’t you need like pants or something?”

“Nah, this is normal for me and Hol. You, on the other hand, can’t go out dressed like that.”

She gestured to his boxers which left little to the imagination. He grinned as he grabbed by the ass and yanked her to him.

“For your eyes only?” He asked with an eyebrow cocked.

“Exactly. Now go put some pants on.”

Hours later, they were done. It was all over. Amelia wasn’t surprised that she felt like crying. Aaron had been absolutely astounding during Roxanne. It had quite possibly been his best performance to date and she had known him a long time. But thankfully she wasn’t able to get too sad. 

Their bows number was high energy and just a lot of fun. Aaron had promised that after weeks when they finally did the last cancan he would make sure that they were next to each other and she was looking forward to it.

As Aaron and Karen took their bows, she screamed along with the rest of the crowd. They acknowledged the pit and then danced into one big line. Aaron wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she put her arm around his waist.

“FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!” Karen yelled.

Amelia laughed as they all kicked in synchronization.

“WHOO!” They all yelled as they swung their legs hard onto the stage floor.

Aaron all but slammed into her and she laughed. They released their arms, and everyone was celebrating. Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist in spun her around. Her cancan skirt flared out, showing all of its colors.

He let her go and she took his hand, looking out at the crowd. They were on their feet.

“I love you.” He mouthed to her, in case his mic was still on.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

* * *

“Aaron. Are we a walking cliché?” She was doing an Instagram video.

“Yup.”

They were at Logan International waiting for their flight.

“Care to tell the people why we’re a walking cliché?”

“Because we’re going on vacation. In Paris.” He said, his tone slightly ashamed.

She laughed.

“Yeah like I said we are a cliché.”

And she ended the video with a flourish.

They proceeded to spend the next day in bed. A day in which they slept, ate and had more sex than they had had since Previews had started.

“Aaron, if you jump me one more time I am not going to be able to move.”

He was on his phone but rolled his head on the pillow to look at her.

“That’s the idea darling.”

She rolled her eyes at him but scooted over to rest her head on his chest.

“What are you doing anyway?”

“Trying to post this to Instagram.”

She looked at his phone and it was a black and white picture of her clearly naked back. She hadn’t even noticed him take it.

“Aaron! You can’t post that! You can basically see my ass!”

“No, you can’t. The sheet covers you up.”

She sighed partially exasperated but mostly flattered.

“You really don’t want me to post it?”

She looked at the picture again and then back at him.

“No, it’s fine. It’s pretty sexy.”

He kissed the top of her head. 

* * *

“Come on Tveit.” She was dragging him through the streets of Paris by the hand.

“I’m coming!”

She stopped in her tracks when she found her destination.

“Look at it! It’s beautiful.”

The windmill of the Moulin Rouge creaked as it swung. Hands suddenly ran up and down her arms and then wrapped around her waist.

“I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now you’re in the world.” He sang quietly in her ear.

She was going to cry.

“Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day.” She sang quietly back to him.

He looked down at her, clearly emotional as well. She smiled at him and scratched the back of his newly short hair. He left her for a short a moment to get the attention of a passerby.

She could hear him say something in broken French. A few seconds later he scooped her up and pulled their bodies together. She braced one hand against his chest, the other around his chest. He meanwhile cradled her face in his hands.

The stranger walked over, offering Aaron his phone back. He took it and put it back in his pocket quickly. She tried to disentangle their bodies.

“Oh no you don’t.” He said.

And he kissed her.

A few hours later, they posted the same picture with identical captions on Instagram.

_The greatest thing you’ll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return._

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. Yes, I think Zeke is a piece of shit.


End file.
